


Большая игра Билли Бонса

by Eidemaiden



Series: Чарльз Вейн и Билли Бонс [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли наносит ответный удар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большая игра Билли Бонса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Билли давно всё про себя знал. Ещё до насильственной вербовки на флот Её Величества и уж точно задолго до того, как вывалился из борделя полуодетый, пропахший травой и семенем после ночи с Чарльзом Вейном. Хотя ночью это вряд ли можно было назвать — так, пара часов. Он тогда добрёл до своего лежака на подгибающихся ногах и только радовался, что травяной дух был настолько сильным, что встречные принимали его за одурманенного и не трогали. Даже любопытный Сильвер лишь демонстративно сморщил нос и ухромал куда-то в глубь шатров. А Билли рухнул на постель ничком и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шум далёкого океана, всё ещё чувствуя на себе, в себе тяжёлую мужскую плоть и не имея сил оценить произошедшее.  
  
Утром он с опаской вылез наружу, почти ожидая, что сейчас его вымажут в смоле, вываляют в перьях и сбросят в воду с высокой скалы. Но Нассау остался совершенно равнодушным к его ночным приключениям: мимо сновали матросы, торговки и мальчишки на побегушках, светило солнце, с океана дул свежий бриз, неподалёку раздавался стук деревянной ноги Сильвера. И Билли решил для сохранения душевного равновесия выкинуть весь прошлый день из головы.  
  
Это оказалось сделать на удивление просто — капитан Флинт внезапно прекратил пить и объявил о скором отплытии, так что команда «Моржа» во главе с её боцманом день и ночь была занята починкой такелажа и шлюпок, заготовкой провизии и пресной воды, погрузкой-разгрузкой, а заодно неизбежными спорами и дележом несуществующей добычи.  
  
Билли и думать забыл о капитане Вейне, пока не столкнулся с ним почти нос к носу в лавке мясника. Тот о чём-то спорил с торговцем, а Бонс истуканом застыл в дверях и не сдвинулся с места, даже когда капитан прошёл мимо, одарив его нечитаемым взглядом, и скрылся в рыночной толчее. А Билли всё смотрел ему вслед и пришёл в себя только от нетерпеливого окрика хозяина лавки. Он медленно закрыл рот и, забыв, зачем приходил, медленно направился восвояси. Стоящий колом член превратил обратную дорогу в испытание.  
  
После этой встречи Вейн начал мерещиться ему везде. И даже ночью, стоило Билли закрыть глаза, память подсовывала картинки такого откровенного содержания, что, будь он более религиозным человеком, испугался бы дьявольских козней. Тело, словно замёрзшее после плена и последовавших несчастий, оттаяло и настойчиво требовало своего. А «своим» оно почему-то считало проклятого Чарльза Вейна.  
  
«Да что за напасть такая», — угрюмо думал Билли, с ожесточением забивая в песок сваи.  
  
— Эй, Билли! — Сильвер, как обычно, влез в самый неподходящий момент. — Если не остановишься, деревяшка провалится сквозь остров прямо в океан.  
  
И правда, верхний конец сваи практически сровнялся с землёй. Бонс раздражённо плюнул, отбросил молот и взялся за лопату — откапывай теперь.  
  
— Что это тебя так гнетёт, дружище? — не отставал душный кок. — Могу помочь советом, если что.  
  
Билли подумал, что скорее сам себя протянет под килем, чем спросит совета у Сильвера, и решил отмолчаться. Но тот не привык сдаваться легко.  
  
— Тебе нужна доля от испанского золота? Или, — он понизил голос, — задумал сместить капитана? Или Вейн всё-таки сманил тебя к себе и ты мучаешься, как об этом сказать Флинту?  
  
— Я мучаюсь от того, что не могу тебя придушить! — взревел замороченный Билли, покраснев.  
  
На шум явился капитан Флинт и неодобрительно на них посмотрел.  
  
— Бонс, хватит мучиться. Вот, возьми письмо, отнесёшь его Вейну.  
  
Билли с силой воткнул лопату в песок и, пробормотав «Да, капитан», отправился выполнять поручение. Что было в письме, он и так знал: капитаны уже битый месяц спорили из-за процентов на будущую прибыль.  
  
Вейн стоял привалившись к подпоркам деревянного навеса и курил. До Билли донёсся запах табака и чего-то сладкого, и на него опять напал ступор. Невозможно было находиться так близко к этому человеку и не вспоминать, не представлять... Он откашлялся. Капитан обернулся и прищурил глаза.  
  
— Мистер Бонс?  
  
Билли сунул ему бумаги.  
  
— Флинт поручил вам передать, капитан.  
  
— Спасибо. — Вейн отобрал письмо и, увидев, что Билли не уходит, выжидающе на него уставился. — Что-то ещё?  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Билли, отведя взгляд, и сердито утопал домой.  
  
А спустя ещё две бессонные ночи он понял, что так продолжаться не может. Уже не только Сильвер, но и менее наблюдательные матросы начали поглядывать на Билли с подозрением, что могло сказаться на дисциплине. Так что, позаимствовав у Флинта (без его ведома, но кто узн _а_ ет?) бутылку рома, Билли взял яйца в кулак и пошёл искать Вейна.  
  
Как выяснилось, тот занимался починкой форта. Обнажённый по пояс, в одних только узких кожаных штанах, Вейн помогал поднимать на тросе деревянную балку для укрепления стен. Билли до боли вцепился в горлышко бутылки, поедая глазами налитые силой, мокрые от пота плечи, напряжённые бёдра и выставленный вперёд пах. Рот его наполнился слюной.  
  
Наконец балку поставили на место, и Вейн отошёл в тень передохнуть. Билли понял, что нужный момент настал.  
  
— Вот, это вам, — протянул он бутылку, решительно глядя капитану в глаза.  
  
Вейн удивлённо хмыкнул, но отказываться не стал, выдернул пробку, сделал огромный глоток, облизнулся и одобрительно кивнул:  
  
— Опять от Флинта?  
  
Бонс, не отрывая взгляда от его мокрых губ, рассеянно кивнул, ещё подивившись, как он так сразу догадался.  
  
— Передавай мою благодарность. — Вейн подхватил с дерева рубашку и, перекинув её через плечо, неторопливо направился прочь.  
  
А Билли очнулся и почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
  
Вечером за три дня до отплытия Бонс нарядился в чистую одежду, помыл шею и решил в последний раз попытать счастья. Если и на этот раз не выйдет — что ж, впереди долгие недели плавания, всякое может произойти. Есть надежда, что его рыбы сожрут наконец.  
  
На вопрос о капитане один из встреченных матросов махнул рукой куда-то в сторону складов. Вейн действительно оказался там, стоял над тюками со свёрнутыми парусами и тряпками и что-то отмечал в конторской книге.  
  
— Капитан!  
  
Тот поднял голову.  
  
— Мы скоро отплываем, и я больше так не могу.  
  
Вейн захлопнул книгу и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Не можешь?  
  
— Нет. Я очень хочу... Хочу... — Продолжить он был не в силах, но Вейн, судя по ухмылке, понял.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
Билли со вздохом кивнул.  
  
— Аж яйца звенят.  
  
Капитан бросил книгу куда-то на пол и медленно расстегнул штаны.  
  
— Тогда иди сюда.  
  
Билли подошёл, рухнул на колени и вжался лицом. Пахло нагретой кожей, мускусом и разгорячённым мужским телом. Вкус был таким же, как он помнил и какой снился ему в сладких кошмарах — густой, пряный, и Билли сосал, захлёбываясь стонами, стараясь уткнуться носом в жёсткие завитки волос. Всё тело сводило от дикого желания, Билли не утерпел, выпустил член изо рта и, сбросив штаны, повалил Вейна на тюки. Тот против не был, дал себя тискать, целовать и облизывать, а потом требовательно раздвинул Билли ягодицы и ткнулся между.  
  
— Давай садись сверху, — обычно хриплый голос Вейна звучал совсем уж по-звериному.  
  
Билли подчинился и застонал от боли и невероятного наслаждения, которое искал столько времени и наконец получил с лихвой. Всё его тело плавилось от страсти, он слизывал с губ солёный пот и с диким восторгом отмечал, как при этом вспыхивают глаза Вейна.  
  
Вейн резко двигал бёдрами, будто специально вырывая у Билли вскрики, ноздри его хищно раздувались, а рот кривился в оскале. Чувствуя приближение финала, он пригнул к себе голову Билли и до крови прокусил нижнюю губу. Билли был в таком состоянии, что даже боль принесла острое удовольствие, и, кончая, подумал, что Вейн мог бы его сожрать и он не был бы против.  
  
Потом они лежали, обессилев, среди разворошённых тюков, и Бонс решил объясниться:  
  
— Капитан Вейн, я не хочу быть вашим боцманом не потому, что считаю вас плохим капитаном.  
  
Тот фыркнул.  
  
— Я уже понял, что дело во Флинте.  
  
— Да, и в нём. Но больше в его имени. Если Флинт потонет, то с ним пойдёт ко дну вся команда, и страх перед братством, и сила Нассау. А я не дам ему потонуть.  
  
Вейн долго молчал, а потом повернулся к Билли и сильно сжал его подбородок.  
  
— Если бы ты был моим боцманом и вёл себя так же дерзко, как с Флинтом, я бы разорвался между желаниями забить тебя до смерти или отыметь, перегнув через борт. Так что оставайся на своём месте, Билли Бонс.  
  
Билли бордово покраснел и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы.  
  
— А давайте сделаем вид, что я ваш боцман, капитан? Ненадолго.

 

_2016 г_


End file.
